


Banana Split (fic version)

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [42]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Bananas, Chocolate Sauce, Dessert & Sweets, Food, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a banana split.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Split (fic version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darby_Harper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darby_Harper/gifts).



> This is the fic version of [my earlier sketch of the same scene](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4421189); this story came about because of a certain [Darby_Harper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Darby_Harper/pseuds/Darby_Harper), who gave me the idea via a comment left upon the aforementioned sketch! ;D 
> 
> Also, I suppose this would really count as a second fill for the same prompt of [Imagine your OTP sharing a banana split.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/124336381176/imagine-your-otp-sharing-a-banana-split) which, of course, can be found on tumblr’s otpprompts. I love that tumblr account. ♥

Richard settled himself down at the kitchen table with a soft and wearied groan; every part of his body felt achy and hot from the sun outside. Berlin streets were bathed in hot temperatures and scorching sunlight; according to the newspaper reports he’d seen whilst at the supermarket earlier in the day, that July was the hottest on record for almost twenty years. 

He stared covetously down at the banana split he’d laboriously made himself, eyes savouring the ice-cream filled contours of his sweet treat; whilst he was keen to cool his throat and his body with the impromptu dessert, he also felt a little guilty about disturbing the aesthetic lines of it. He sighed into the otherwise silent kitchen, before he reluctantly plucked the spoon from the surface of the table, ready to dip the bowl of it into the fruit laden cream. He hesitated again, wanting to prolong the moment for a little longer. 

“Are you gonna eat that thing or are you just gonna continue fucking it with your eyes?” Paul said, in amusement from the doorway. 

Richard startled a little at the sudden disturbance, before he turned round to shoot a glare over his shoulder at his partner. 

“I am not fucking it,” he said, accusingly. “I am going to eat it.”

“You were fucking it, with your eyes,” Paul said, with a laugh, as he took the seat opposite from Richard at the kitchen table. “Honestly, Reesh, you were giving it the same look you give me when we’re making love.” 

“There is a difference between making love and fucking, you know, Paul,” Richard said, as he viciously scooped some of the ice cream from between the layered halves of the banana. 

“Yeah? Well, you would know something like that, Reesh. Perhaps you’d care to enlighten me on the difference,” Paul said, with a distinctly teasing look in his eyes. 

His mouth curled into an impish grin and Richard's creamy spoonful paused halfway to his mouth. 

“Carry on talking like that and you’re getting nothing,” Richard said. 

“Talking of getting nothing, where’s my dessert?” Paul said, and his teasing grin grew wider still. 

“You said you didn’t want anything,” Richard pointed out. “I heard you quite clearly saying that, just before you took your shower.” 

“And so I did,” Paul conceded, with a deep chuckle. “But now that I’ve seen your banana ice cream thing, I’ve changed my mind.” 

“You can make your own bloody banana split now, you contrary piece of shit,” Richard threatened, darkly, as he crammed his now dripping spoonful into his mouth. 

Paul laughed, even as he stood, chair legs scraping against the tiled floor of the kitchen.

“How about I share your one, Reesh?” he asked. “It looks large enough to share between the both of us.” 

“Paul,” Richard said, but didn’t know what else to say without sounding potentially contrary himself. 

He watched, instead, as Paul opened the kitchen drawer with a rattle of cutlery; Paul pulled a spoon out from its shadowed depths. He turned and flopped wearily down back into the seat he’d previously vacated, before he scooped a large chunk of fruit and ice cream from Richard's bowl. Richard opened his mouth to protest, yet Paul had already crammed his spoonful into his mouth, sliding the bowl of it slowly from between his lips whilst he stared lasciviously at Richard from across the table. 

Richard swallowed and hastily scooped another spoonful from the bowl in an attempt to distract himself from the now grinning Paul; he slipped the spoon into his mouth, eyes closing as the sweetness slid across his tongue and still further down his throat. Richard groaned softly and licked his lips slowly to rid their surfaces of remnants of ice cream and chocolate sauce. He heard Paul’s sudden sharp, oddly lustful gasp from across the table, and Richard smiled, before he even opened his eyes again. Paul was staring at him with wide, impossibly soft eyes, and all laughter and mirth had fled from his face to be replaced with dark lust instead. 

“What’s up, Paul? I thought you wanted ice cream. Eat up,” Richard said, with his most innocent grin.

Paul cursed beneath his breath and offered him a frown that did little to dissipate the lust he still held within his gaze. Richard was still grinning by the time that Paul slid another spoonful into his mouth, replete with chocolate sauce covered fruit and ice cream. Paul’s eyes shuttered closed, cheeks hollowing out as the other man swallowed, a loud, almost orgasmic groan leaking past Paul’s cream smeared lips. Richard swallowed sharply, unable to stop the bolt of lust that rocketed its way through his body, strong enough so that his cock began to stir into life within his boxers. 

He scooped another spoonful automatically and he barely tasted it as he slid it in his mouth, too distracted by the way that Paul was staring at him, gaze dark and hopeful, eyes large and soft in the way that the other man had whenever he particularly wanted something. Richard didn’t think that Paul wanted the ice cream anymore, yet still both men continued to eat, soft groans leaking past fruit smeared lips, as first Paul, then Richard, teased each other with slow licks of tongue against lips or against cream smeared bowl of spoons. The banana split was barely finished, spoons clattering against the bottom of the bowl, before Paul leant forward, staring at Richard's mouth intently. 

“You’ve got something smeared on your mouth, Reesh,” he said, as he cupped one warm and slightly sweating hand against Richard's cheek.

“Liar,” Richard teased with a smile, even as Paul leant in still further, lips sealing warmly over Richard's mouth. 

Richard still was smiling as Paul kissed him, lips and tongue warm and soft against his mouth; Richard returned every single one of those kisses, hand rising to rest against the back of Paul’s neck. Paul broke the kiss first, to rest his forehead against Richard's own, although his eyes were still partially closed, eyelids dipped low to fan eyelashes gently across his cheeks. His breath mingled with that of Richard’s, yet even at such close range, Richard could see that the other man was smiling gently at him. 

“Leave the bowl. Let’s take this into the bedroom,” Paul murmured against Richard’s mouth, before he dotted another kiss against Richard's lower lip. 

“Hmm,” Richard agreed, even as he returned the kiss with one of his own.

“Is there any of that chocolate sauce left?” Paul murmured, a wicked grin suddenly sending deep wrinkles fanning out from the corners of his eyes.

“What if there is?” Richard asked, with a responding wicked grin.

“Well, can't we use it?” Paul asked, grin turning into rapid, wicked chuckles that sent shudders of pleasure through Richard's body. “You know, in bed?”

”And make a mess of the sheets?” Richard asked, in mock horror, despite the lustful leer that tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

“We do own something called a washing machine, Reesh,” Paul reminded him. “In case you’d forgotten, it’s that big white scary thing in the utility room that we put the dirty laundry in. You know, that thing I use more than you do.”

“Shut up, Landers,” Richard said, even as he pushed lightly at Paul’s shoulders.

Paul laughed and allowed Richard to push him away, although he didn’t move very far. It was Richard who stood first, to make his way to the fridge and lean inside once the door was opened. Paul watched as the other man pulled out a half-empty bottle of chocolate sauce, before he stood, abruptly, sending the chair he’d been sitting on crashing to the floor. Paul stopped long enough to retrieve it and to right it, before he followed the other man into their shared bedroom. 

Richard was already shrugging out of his clothes by the time that Paul got there, the bottle of chocolate sauce perched incongruously upon the bedside cabinet. Paul began to drag suddenly too heavy fingers across his buttons, struggling to push the plastic discs through their corresponding holes, before finally his short thudded to the floor at his feet in a puddle of white cotton. His trousers followed next, then swiftly by his underwear: he climbed onto the bed to lay upon his back to find that Richard still had yet to take off his boxers, although his trousers had now lain abandoned upon the floor. Richard was watching him with hooded, interested eyes, and Paul shuddered, partially hard cock stiffening a little further. He took himself in hand and began to stroke himself; he felt the bed dip beneath the added weight of Richard as the other man climbed onto the bed beside him. 

Paul was still stroking himself when Richard retrieved the chocolate sauce from the bedside cabinet and uncapped it, to squirt patterns of chocolate against Paul’s naked chest. Paul hissed at the initial coolness of it, before the cold sensations were replaced by the swift lapping of Richard's tongue, warm and soft against his skin as the other man’s breath blasted in heated waves against him. Paul moaned loudly, hardly able to recognise his own voice. 

Richard’s mouth trailed down until the other man pushed Paul’s hand away from his cock, and replaced his fingers with the wet side of his mouth. Paul’s hands immediately snarled in Richard’s hair, tugging the dark strands as Richard’s head began to bob between his legs. Paul moaned louder, hips bucking slightly from the sheet covered mattress beneath him, before Richard pulled away suddenly without warning, a wicked grin smeared across his face.

“Fuck you,” Paul said, suddenly disproportionately angry at being teased.

“I think someone needs sweetening up,” Richard said, as he applied more sauce to Paul’s chest and abdomen.

“I would have been sweet enough if you’d just let me come,” Paul spat at him, before his angry words were replaced by sudden moans when Richard’s tongue began laving at him again, great sweeps of it rendering his skin clean.

Richard soon pressed awkward kisses against his mouth and Paul soon tasted chocolate upon Richard’s tongue, sweet and dark and sinfully decadent, and beneath it all, he could taste Richard himself. He lost himself to that kiss and again complained when Richard pulled away.

“I’m just getting the lube, darling,” Richard laughed again.

Paul groaned in frustration, yet his groans turned darker when Richard returned, with the promised lube and condoms. Richard settled between Paul's legs, after first stepping out of his boxers and began squeezing the lube onto his fingers; he watched with interest as Paul positioned himself upon the bed, stomach laying flat against a pile of pillows, a dark and interested look thrown over the curving sweep of one tattooed shoulder. Richard shuddered beneath that look, and received a wicked grin in return although surprisingly, Paul didn’t say anything; instead, the other man seemed content to wait in silence, until Richard began to prepare him, fingers soon making Paul’s silence break and tumbled moans and incoherent words chased in a meaningless babble from between Paul‘s lips. Those noises grew louder still when Richard replaced his fingers with his cock, guiding himself in slowly, before he waited until the other man had settled out around him. He began thrusting, hands gripping at Paul's hips, eagerly, every thrust harsh and deep and rolling, moans falling from his lips as his eyes closed tightly against the pleasure that rolled through his body. He heard his own name repeated, repeated, repeated on Paul’s lips, needy and whining and whip-sharp in the dark heat of their bedroom. Richard cried out, something nonsensical that could have been Paul’s name, but it was too mangled by the pleasured groans that chased their way out of his chest.

Paul’s hips were buffeting against the pillows beneath him, and Richard heard that odd whine that always caught in the back of Paul’s throat every time that he was about to come and he thrust harder, faster, deeper; he continued thrusting as Paul climaxed, Richard's name whined out loudly and repeatedly with the force of the other man’s release. 

Richard bowed his head as he came, climax dragged from his body and he caressed Paul's hips and sides as he thrust erratically into him, until he eased away, finally sated. Paul immediately rolled into him, arms weighing heavily against his body, as the other man snuggled against Richard's side. Richard laid kisses against Paul's mouth, and felt the force of the other man’s smile against his lips. Paul's chest was still sticky from where the chocolate sauce hadn’t been fully licked clean.

“The sheets are sticky, Reesh,” Paul muttered against his mouth. “There’s chocolate on them.” 

“Who cares? We haven’t finished yet,” Richard said, as he nodded to the bottle. “You still haven’t tried that shit on me, yet.” 

“Hmm,” Paul agreed, grin broadening. “Well that’s something I can easily rectify.” 

Richard's only response was to laugh and to kiss him.


End file.
